Compañeros de Vida
by Nimbusmind
Summary: "— ¿Quisieras, ser mi compañera? Ya no como arma, ya no como equipo de combate... ¿mi compañera de vida?." "Maka, ¿intentas decirme que fantaseabas conmigo desgarrando tu ropa?" Amor, derrame de miel, "ridículo y cursi" y hasta... ¿fetiches sexuales? (Sí, Maka puede no ser tan seria como parece) SxM, (he llegado a pensar que esto podría tomarse como SteinxMaka...) Disfrútenlo.


Hola!

Bueno, había avisado que subiría un One Shot, aunque realmente esa no es la idea original, a continuación, viene como un "adelanto" de lo que es la otra historia, perdón, no sé cuando podrá subirla/terminarla, y dirán "¿porqué sube cosas si no ha terminado su (única) historia en proceso?" bueno, yo diré, "No sé, es sólo que sacando mis ideas nuevas, las más atrasadas fluyen mejor."

Bien, pues, espero disfruten esto, es para uds. después de todo.

_...ahora..._

* * *

—Soul, ¿somos amigos, cierto? —pregunté, quizá no podría hacerlo sin preguntar, era mejor estar segura.

—Maka, llevamos más de 5 años juntos, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿a qué viene la pregunta justo ahora? —contestó, es curioso, porque aún si todo eso es verdad, siento que mi amistad con Soul pende de un hilo (un hilo que puede que corte hoy)

—Bien, entonces… ¿me acompañas? —y sin esperar respuesta lo arrastré hasta el patio trasero de la escuela, en un pequeño espacio sin pasto. Le indiqué que se hincara, y me senté frente a él, dejamos las mochilas aun lado, y quedamos frente a frente.

—Maka, ¿te sientes bien?, hoy andas demasiado rara. —comentó tratando de examinarme con la mirada, estoy segura que no se espera lo que haré a continuación.

—Soul, ¿qué sería necesario que pasara para que te enojes conmigo? —solté, sin contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas.

— ¿Quieres que me enoje contigo?, de verdad, Maka, ¿qué sucede? —empezaba a molestarse, impacientarse, es mejor hacerlo antes de que se enoje de verdad.

—Pues, si, me siento muy bien, quizá un poco nerviosa, pero, no es algo muy nuevo. Y la pregunta viene… bueno, ciertamente no viene a cuento, pero, tenía curiosidad. Y no, lo que menos quiero es que te enojes conmigo. ¿Tienes tijeras?

—Sí, están en el compartimiento mediano, el que está entre el más pequeño, y el no tan pequeño. No, ahí no. Maka, el cierre de un lado. ¿Eres tonta o qué?, es obvio que es este, mira, este es el pequeño, y este es el no tan pequeño. —Empecé a buscar en su mochila, pero, con lo que ama que las mochilas tengan infinidad de compartimientos, y cierres y pasajes mágicos, compartimentos secretos, túneles subterráneos y demás, jamás encuentro nada, es un laberinto que sólo él entiende— ¿ves?, aquí están.

—Ya, ya, dámelas, que tu mochila sea como la "Barney bolsa" no es mi culpa—me miró con burla, y sonrió un poco, pero de un momento a otro, su sonrisa se suavizó y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Para qué son las tijeras? —me observó mientras buscaba algo en mi mochila, lo encontré y se lo mostré.

— ¿Una carta?, ¿es de tu madre? —Negué con la cabeza, dejé la carta a un lado, sin que viera ni el remitente, ni el destinatario — Maka, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?, qué hacemos aquí, es decir, es un día hermoso, y lo que quieras, pero… aun no comprendo.

—Bien, cierra los ojos, confía en mí —ordené mientras tomaba las tijeras y las acomodaba en mis dedos.

—Ahora me asusta, ¿de qué manera combinan esas tijeras, tus manos y mis ojos cerrados?, ¿qué piensas hacer? —preguntó sorprendido y quizá un poco irritado, yo suspiré, y continué.

—Oh, vamos, confía en mí, soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no?, llevamos más de 5 años juntos ¿o no?, ¿puedes cerrar los ojos por favor?, te juro que no pasará nada malo. Aunque, es ahora cuando me tienes que jurar que haga lo que haga, no te molestarás de más conmigo, y nuestra relación no cambiará en absoluto. —La duda se veía en su rostro, no era desconfianza, solo extrañeza sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

—Me gustaría protestar, pero, sería como dudar de nuestra confianza. Está bien, lo juro, juro que hagas lo que hagas con mi cool cabello y esas tijeras no me molestaré, juro que pase lo que pase con la carta no diré nada, e incluso te ayudaré a conquistar a Kid si es eso lo que quieres—espera, ¿qué? — ¡Oh, vamos Maka no pongas esa cara!, siempre que estoy con Kid, te nos quedas viendo como tonta, y cuando volteo a verte te sonrojas, no es como si tuvieras que ocultarme cosas así, si sé cuándo es y cuánto dura tu periodo, ¿por qué esconderme que te gusta Kid? —sentí una peculiar punzada en el pecho cuando dijo eso, es justo esa la razón de que haré lo que haré, sin importar el resultado.

—Soul, dejaré algo claro antes de empezar, escucha bien: a mí NO me gusta Kid, al menos no de forma romántica.

—Ah…

—No, tampoco es Black, y deja de armar tus propias conjeturas. Ya, cierra los ojos, y jura también que pase lo que pase no los abrirás. —exigí, colocando una mano sobre sus párpados para obligarlo a cerrar los ojos.

—Está bien, lo juro. Pero sigo creyendo que esto es demasiado extraño, pero como el hombre que soy te dejaré hacer lo que quieras con mi cabello… ¡No abuses, claro! —me reí ante lo que decía. Y él sonrió ya con los ojos suavemente cerrados.

—Bien, ahora sí.

Tomé la carta, y la puse en su regazo, él movió una de sus manos para tomarla, y lo detuve, regresando su mano a un costado suyo donde estaba. Tomé un mechón de su cabello, y le di un ligero tirón, con la fuerza para que lo sintiera, pero no que le doliera. Lo solté, y tomé otro, me incliné un poco sobre su cuello, y pasé las tijeras por su piel, se estremeció, ya sea por el metal frío, o por la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces Maka? —cuestionó, yo mantenía, mi posición, y el aliento que soltó al hablar chocó con mi pecho.

—Nada en especial, no te preocupes.

Continué con mi labor, pasé la parte filosa de las tijeras por su mejilla, suavemente, sin lastimarlo, pero haciendo que sintiera el filo. Dejé las tijeras a un lado, y tomando aire, me acerqué a su cara, soplé en sus ojos, y él sonrió. Abrió sus labios para decir algo, y, aprovechando el movimiento, arremetí contra ellos. Yo no había cerrado los ojos, y vi cómo él se debatía entre abrir los suyos o no, después de todo lo juró. Me separé de él, y me alejé un poco hacia atrás.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos. —indiqué con el corazón en la mano, mis latidos en mis oídos, y el cerebro en otro planeta.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?, vale, si, un beso, pero… ¿qué?, ¿por qué?... — sin decir nada, le indiqué con las manos que abriera la carta. Él hizo caso, pero con cierta molestia en la mirada, molestia que dolió.

_"Para Soul._

_Bien, si estás leyendo esto, significa que ya he hecho "eso", y a partir de ahora no diré nada hasta que acabes la carta, por favor, léela toda, hasta el final, yo esperaré._

_…_

_El motivo de que hiciera esto, es que, desde hace algún tiempo (dos años) mis sentimientos por ti han estado en duda, no estoy muy segura si es por la fortaleza que hemos obtenido como equipo, la amistad que hemos forjado, o porqué razón sea, pero sé que no es lo mismo, cuando te veo, mi corazón se acelera, y pongo tensa, yo no he notado ningún cambio en tu actitud, así que supuse sería unilateral, sé que aun con el juramento que hiciste antes de esto no puedo exigir que tu actitud no cambie, puede que nuestra amistad se haga incómoda, y te juro que en ningún momento deseé eso, sin embargo, ahora, después de 2 años de sentirme así, y no llegar a ninguna conclusión me decidí a hacer algo, en parte esperé este tiempo para esperar alguna reacción en ti, algo que me indicara que no solo yo lo sentía, además de que quería terminar de formarte como guadaña mortal antes de que quizá nuestro equipo perdiera un poco de resonancia. _

_Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, y sigo sin sentir respuesta de tu parte, me he rendido, jamás he sido del tipo femenino, y la coquetería no me va, por eso es que decido hacerlo así, directamente. No he querido darle muchas vueltas, y sólo quería confirmar que sentía algo real por ti. No sé cuál haya sido el resultado. Pero espero no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo, y el comienzo de una incomodidad grupal; te propongo dos opciones, ambos lo olvidamos y jamás recordaremos que pasó, o lo tomaremos como un momento cómico de la relación._

_…_

_Ahora sí, las preguntas y/o comentarios que tengas puedes hacerlas._

_Maka."_

Su mirada me examinó, tenía un brillo que no supe interpretar, su boca era una mueca ambigua, todo él era muy difícil de leer.

—Y esto significa que…— preguntó, me sorprendió el tono que su garganta despedía, era duro, pero divertido.

—Significa que… —suspiré, sintiéndome insegura ahora mismo—Te amo Soul, lo que pensaba sentir por ti se ha multiplicado, lamento decirlo, pero es la verdad, me enamoré de mi mejor amigo, de mi arma, de mi compañero de departamento, de mi muro, de mi sostén, de mi confidente, y, claro, siendo tú todo eso para mí, ¿cómo esperabas que no desarrollara sentimientos hacia ti? (es decir, más allá de la amistad) — lo solté, es lo que pensaba, y ahora que lo he dicho me siento un poco más segura, liberada—aunque… bueno, siendo sinceros, y sin recibir ninguna señal de correspondencia tuya me desanimé, me escondí y me alejé.

—Eres una tonta—me dijo, y me sentí de pronto, rechazada de la peor forma—si en ningún momento sentiste un cambio es porque desde que te conozco he tratado de demostrarte lo que siento por ti, después de un tiempo me rendí, me di cuenta de que con partidos tan sobresalientes como Kid, Black, Justin, vamos, incluso Ox, es mejor para ti que yo. —me reí ante esto, pero tenía que objetar.

— ¿Cómo te comparas con ellos?, tu eres mucho mejor para mí que ellos.

Y de pronto, caí en a cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Soul.

— ¿Qué?, acabas de decir que tú también… ¿sientes algo más por mí?

— ¡Claro tonta!, ¡sólo que eres demasiado despistada para verlo!, te pasas la vida leyendo, observando las cosas nuevas, y dejas las habituales al final, como si no te importaran las cosas normales en tu vida, ¿crees que dormir juntos cuando la calefacción no sirve es sólo por el frío? Vamos Maka, ¿de verdad creías que solo te trataba diferente por ser mi compañera? —sí, eso creía, y bueno, lo de las noches juntos es un recurso muy útil, el calor humano que compartimos es muy cómodo cuando hay demasiado frío en la ciudad, Death City puede ser muy caliente en el día, pero como en cualquier desierto, la temperatura en las noches desciende e forma drástica y el viento que se desata llega a ser muy muy molesto, así que vuelve insoportable el frío sin una calefacción de buena calidad, y la de nuestro departamento se descompuso hace unos meses, ah, eso me recuerda cuando Blair… no, espera, estoy divagando.

Soul me miraba confundido, yo lo vería igual si de pronto se perdiera pensando en la temperatura desértica de la ciudad.

—Entonces… tu me…

—Amo… Te amo, Maka Albarn—contestó con decisión, me tomó de las manos, y me hizo levantarme con él—de verdad Maka, eres una tonta, y despistada, ¿acaso crees que dar mi vida por ti es cosa fácil?, el deseo de protegerte que me inunda cada vez que estamos en batalla, ¿no lo sientes, no te das cuenta cuando hacemos resonancia? pero bueno—soltó un corto suspiro— ¿qué dices?, —su voz e tornó más firme, y gruesa ¿acaso uno puede manipular el grosor o profundidad de la voz a gusto propio? — ¿quisieras, ser mi compañera? Ya no como arma, ya no como equipo de combate, ¿mi compañera de vida?, no te aseguro que esto dure para siempre, pero, te puedo jurar, sin temor a equivocarme, que haré todo lo posible, lo que sea que esté en mis manos para que nuestra relación sea perfecta (no simétrica), pero agradable, desde un inicio hasta un final, ya sea que termine en un mes o cuando seamos viejos, y dejemos este mundo abrazando el cuerpo del otro mientras nuestros corazones se detienen juntos.

Me reí, sé que no es el momento, pero…— Soul Eater Evans, ¿desde cuando eres tan cursi? Creí que la que hacía poemas era yo, pero, lo que acabas de decir es precioso, de verdad, y, bueno, claro, acepto ser tu compañera, y yo también quisiera morir de viejita, abrazada a tu cuerpo.

—Por cierto Maka… ¿qué hacías con las tijeras? —preguntó cuando comenzamos a caminar, después de recoger nuestras cosas y tomarnos de las manos.

—Bueno, pues, eso puedes tomarlo como un… ¿fetiche? Que tengo, supongo que al ser una guadaña, y tenerte a ti de compañero, y a mi padre siendo una guadaña también, tengo cierta, emh, ¿afición sobre las cosas filosas?, si, sería eso.

—O sea que… ¿te gustaría que rompiera tu ropa con mis cuchillas? —preguntó en un tono sugerente, ¿de verdad uno puede modular la voz de esa forma?

—Pues… si, sería como una fantasía hecha realidad.

Soltó una carcajada que me desconcertó.

—Maka, ¿intentas decirme que fantaseabas conmigo desgarrando tu ropa?—y al terminar la frase soltó un leve gruñido cerca de mi oreja, y besó mi cuello con suavidad, una agradable sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, pero lo hice a un lado.

—Ey, acabamos de empezar como "compañeros" según tu definición y ya estás hablando de desnudarme, ¡que precoz!

Y entre risas, nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar. Sabiendo que, a partir de hoy, estaríamos juntos por mucho tiempo, como "compañeros de vida". Creo que ese concepto me gusta, más que "novios"o "pareja".

* * *

Bien, "ridículo y cursi", diría mi profesor de Filosofía (Oh, como amo a ese maestro), pero, a mi me gusta, (si no me gustara, no lo subiría, lo desecharía) espero a uds. también les guste, y bueno, esto no es una dedicatoria, es una recomendación a la autora "NoBreathe", de verdad, dense un paseo por su perfil y sus historias (esto no me lo pidió ella, lo digo por cuenta propia), es genial, de verdad, sus historias son preciosas, y narra de una forma tan hermosa que parece poesía en prosa, es genial, de verdad.

Ahora, como dije arriba, viene un adelanto del siguiente proyecto de One (o quizá two) shot.

"—_Are you scared Little Soul?_

_La niña rubia tomó mi mano, y me guió al armario, donde se esconde el demonio rojo. Yo no quiero ir ahí, me da miedo, él me da miedo, pero ella… parece decidida, como si no tuviera miedo, con mucho… ¿coraje?_

—_Vamos Soul, no te hará nada, yo estoy contigo, juntos venceremos al demonio._—

_Y como por arte de magia, como cuando los magos de las fiestas sacan polvos de su bolsillo, y aún si tú sabes que es una ilusión, los soplan, sabes que va a pasar algo genial. Así es ella, es como si su mirada fuera mágica. Ella es mágica._

_..._

_"Ahora me toca a mí protegerla a ella"_

_—Tranquila Maka, no tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo, juntos venceremos al demonio._

_Y como cuando era niño, tomé su mano, listo para enfrentarme a lo que fuera, porque ella estaba conmigo, era Mi turno, de regresar el favor._"

Bueno, espero les guste el adelantito, es más o menos la idea, ah, y bueno, en un principio, la idea era que se llamara "Are you scared chibi Soul?" (¿Estás asustado pequeño Soul?/¿Asustada pequeña alma?) haciendo referencia a un comentario que hace Maka en el anime, diciendo que su alma es muy pequeña en comparación con la de Kid o Black, y bueno, también sugiriendo que Soul le tenía miedo, sin embargo, no tiendo a usar vocablos japoneses, no me gusta, y preferí usar Little, me gusta más como se escucha, y la traducción me parece más fácil, y más ambigua. (Bueno, la verdad significan lo mismo, pero prefiero little)

Bien, eso es todo por mi parte, tanto la actualización de Vidas paralelas como el siguiente One shot, llegarán cuando tengan que llegar (es lo más concreto que puedo decir justo ahora).

Mucha suerte, y linda semana, fin de semana y demás (ya saben, linda vida, y suerte en todo)

Gracias a todos los que se tomen la molestia de dejar un review, son bienvenidas críticas y comentarios, (objetivas y concretas, esa es una buena crítica) me hacen mejorar, y si no mejorar, mínimo me dejan claro no subir trabajos mal hechos.

Saludos a todos, (Maka Death, te quiero... :3)

(Bien, pensaba poner en esta despedida mi nombre (apodo) pero dado que uds me conocen como Nimbusmind, y no con mi nombre real, el del "mundo tangible" me presentaré ante uds con el nombre de mi perfil, el que reconocen y ubican. (supongo))

Nimbusmind ^^


End file.
